LS1: Kiribati
LS1: Kiribati is the first installment of Logan's Survivor. This season features 18 contestants competing for the title of Sole Survivor. Announcement/Production LS1: Kiribati was declared for production on April 19, 2016. That day a sign-up video was released allowing all players to audition for the 18 open spots. Twists/Changes * 'Tribe Swap -' A tribe swap occurred after the first 4 eliminations. * 'Double Tribal -' On day 27 it was revealed that two castaways would be voted out. Due to this twist the immunity challenge had two winners instead of the usual one. Castways Season Summary The season started with 2 tribes of nine: Bairiki & Nanikai. The first 9 days Nanikai proved to be a powerhouse in challenges winning the first 3 immunity challenges. At tribal council, though somewhat divided, Bairiki managed to vote off Pete, Albert, & Bob; although Sarah did waste an idol on day 6. On day 12 Nanikai lost their first challenge and at tribal council votes were divided between a feuding Jeremiah & Neal. Ultimately the majority sided with Neal, thus eliminating Jeremiah in 15th place. In the following days Bairiki and Nanikai participated in a tribe swap. Bairiki would now consist of 5 former Nanikai & only 2 former Bairiki; while Nanikai would now consist of 4 former Bairiki & 3 former Nanikai. Bairiki, now the dominant tribe took control of them game and won the next two challenges. At Nanikai's first tribal the tribe was divided between old Bairiki & old Nanikai. In the end the foursome of old Bairiki managed to eliminate Neal, answering Jeremiah's last wish. At the following tribal, now with majority, the original Bairiki members turned on their own alliance member and voted out Kelley Wentworth.The following day the tribes merged into one tribe, Betion. At the first immunity challenge Stephen pulled out a win and at tribal council a majority alliance of 8 formed, while a minority of 4 formed. Knowing she was in trouble, Cirie pulled out an idol and negated 7 votes against her and with only 4 votes, Joaquin became the first member of the jury. The following 3 days Cydney won individual immunity and Cirie was voted out, becoming the 2nd member of the jury. On day 27 a twist was dropped on the castaways. A double elimination was announced and two people would earn immunity. Cydney won her second individual immunity, while Ciera won her first. At tribal council Stephen was the first person voted off, shortly followed by Candice. At the day 30 challenge Ciera won her second individual immunity and at tribal council everyone turned on Cydney, knowing she was a threat. Cydney pulled out an idol and voided all of the votes against her & thus single-handedly eliminated Keith. Throughout days 31-35 disaster struck. On day 31 Sarah was medically evacuated from the game and could not join the jury. On day 35, during the final 6 challenge, Cydney was also medically evacuated, becoming the 6th member of the jury. The challenge continued and ultimately Aubry pulled out her first win of the season! At tribal council best friends Kelly & Edna turned on each other. Kelly managed to sway Ciera and Malcolm to vote with her and Edna became the 7th member of the jury. At the final immunity challenge Ciera managed to pull out her 3rd and final individual win of the season, guaranteeing her a spot in the final 3. At tribal council all eyes were on Aubry due to being a huge jury threat, and she was ultimately voted out, becoming the 8th and final member of the jury. At the final tribal council Ciera was labeled as a rat for lying to people's faces and not having a good social game. Purple Kelly was praised for controlling almost every vote, as she attended all but one. Malcolm was praised for his lay low game, where he slid to the finale & made no enemies on the jury. In the end Malcolm won the game in a 4-2-2 vote. Episode Guide